1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrical connection boxes, e.g., automotive electrical connection boxes mounted with various electronic components, such as a relay, fuses, etc., the components generate heat as they are operated. In order to lower and equalize the internal temperature, one such known electrical connection box is provided with a heat collecting member and a heat pipe (Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-131120).
The heat pipe is a sealed tubular body that is hermetically injected with a hydraulic fluid. One half of the heat pipe functions as a heat absorbing portion and the other as a heat radiating portion as the hydraulic fluid is evaporated and liquefied.
The electrical connection box is mounted with various electronic components, as mentioned before, and also comprises various busbars and insulating plates that constitute electric circuits and grounded circuits. Because the connection box requires the use of a lot of components, the connection box is liable to become large-sized. And although the heat pipe is effective as a means for lowering and equalizing the temperature in the connection box, it is more expensive than any other similar means, so that it entails an increase in cost of the connection box.